


All this Time (it was for you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Poly!Queen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Making Up, Miscommunication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: When Brian gets stressed, he tends to isolate himself. Freddie tries to bring him back out of it.





	All this Time (it was for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three!!  
Prompt: Fighting/Making up  
This is borderline dumb bri

When Freddie hears the eighth paper being torn brutally from the notebook, he jumps from the bed and moves towards their “office” which is just the desk in their guest bedroom. Brian is tossing the paper in the bin when Freddie enters. His hair is sticking up in further impressive angles and empty coffee mugs surround him.

There are several scattered pieces of pencils.

In the living room he hears Roger laugh loudly followed by the lone tone of John’s voice. Brian hasn’t noticed him, frantically scribbling. Freddie spares Brian one last glance before entering their living room.

Roger’s feet are propped up on the sofa, his back on the floor, while John has one of his legs hanging over the back of the couch.

“When will you use the furniture properly?” Freddie sighs.

“My mom says I must’ve been raised by wolves,” Roger laughs.

Freddie raises his eyebrow at the half-drunk wine bottle. John shakes his head and raises a cup of tea, as though that excludes him from having drunk anything. Hopefully, John hasn’t, otherwise his plan will be ruined before it’s feet off the ground.

“We’re dragging Brian out from his rabbit hole.”

Roger perks up, “Brian?”

“Yes, you know. Our guitarist?”

“I want Brian,” Roger pouts, “miss ‘im.”

“He’s in the guest bedroom.”

“Again?”

Roger’s pout grows more exaggerated that Freddie thinks that he’s going to start crying. Not that Freddie doesn’t understand that feeling since Brian started his stress cycle he hasn’t slept in their bed. Freddie isn’t entirely certain that Brian sleeps in the bed in the guest room. He does know Brian is getting sleep otherwise they’d be in Stage 4 of the Brian Stress Cycle.

“I’m going to try and talk him into coming out with us.”

“We’re going somewhere?” John raises an eyebrow.

“To the place,” Freddie shrugs, “if I can get him out of there.”

Roger sits up and looks between them with a frown, “where we goin’?”

“Nowhere yet,” John says, “get up here.”

Freddie laughs when he hears that sharp oof from John and a low grumbling. When he turns the corner he sees Roger happily curled up on John’s chest, playing with his hair. He hurries down the hallway in time to hear another piece of paper crumple (the ninth).

This time Brian does notice him when he stands in the doorway.

“Hey there, Brimi.”

Brian offers a very tight smile, “hello Freddie.”

“How are you, love?”

He spins around back to his paper. Freddie holds his tongue and counts to ten. Getting angry at Brian is the fastest way to end this conversation and any hope of bringing him out of his self-imposed exile.

“Freddie, I’m working.”

“Yes, I can see that by the growing pile of papers by the bin.”

“Freddie.”

He raises his hands, not that it does him any good considering Brian’s back is turned to him.

“Brimi, come visit with us, we’ll go out for a few hours, and then you can come back to your research or essay or whatever nonsensical thing it is you’re doing.”

“It’s isn’t nonsensical, Freddie.”

“And we have a recording contract.”  
“And if Queen fails?”

“Which it won’t.”

“Get real, Freddie!” Brian snaps, “the odds of us making it are so slim, there needs to be a fallback plan.”

Freddie huffs, “and you thinking like this isn’t going to make it any more likely to happen. Brian I’m not asking you to drop out, I’m asking for three hours.”

“We haven’t been with you in weeks,” Freddie adds quietly.

Brian shakes his head, “I need to get this done.”

“Just take a break,” Freddie pleads, “we’ll go to our spot and relax. Rog misses you.”

“Piss off, Fred.”

Freddie grits his teeth, “fine. Be like that.”

He storms towards the living room before deciding that the (more dramatic) better way to handle this is to lock himself in the bedroom and see how Brian likes it. Freddie slams the door before flicking the lock.

The bed creaks as he drops back on it. It’s not like he is asking too much of Brian. A few hours, because he feels like Brian is slipping away from them. Roger is finishing out the semester and graduating and John has no aspirations beyond his bachelor’s. Brian, on the other hand, he wants his doctorate.

Freddie doesn’t know that if they were to be offered guaranteed fame for Queen or his Ph.D. what Brian would choose. He likes to think that it would be Queen (with every meaning of the word) but times like this, when Brian would rather tear out his hair than spend time with him, he can’t tell.

There are four taps on the door, evenly spread out so that Freddie knows it’s Roger. Even tipsy he remains a metronome.

“Freddie?”

He huffs rolls around in his wounded pride before shuffling over to the door.

Roger has his arms crossed, “Freddie, what happened?”  
“Brian is an ass.”

“Well,” Roger blinks, “yes.”

He drags Roger back into the bedroom closing the door behind them, but this time not locking it. It’s a fire hazard really, not because he wants Brian to come in to have a proper chat. Roger flicks him in the forehead.

“What happened to dragging Brian out of his room?”

“He’s an ass,” Freddie repeats.

Roger slumps on the bed, giggling slightly when a feather comes loose from the duvet. Freddie lays down next to him.

“Where’s John?”

“Brian stormed out.”

Freddie winces. They’ll be lucky to see the guitarist for the rest of the night and a good portion of the morning. He isn’t sure where Brian runs off to, but he always comes back safer and calmer. This time it feels like it might be the final straw.

“He’s not breaking up with us.”

Freddie frowns.

“You know he wouldn’t. Brimi might be stubborn and won’t talk about things, but he tries to do that for us.”

“But he doesn’t want to spend any time with us.”

The front door opens. He hears low murmuring. John must be complaining about running out in the horrible weather. A few minutes later John is tossing his shirt to the side and moving to rummage around in the dresser.

“I’m taking a shower,” John says.

“Is Brian?” Roger looks towards the door hopefully.

“No, must be wearing proper trainers rather than the clogs.”

When John vanishes into the bathroom Roger flops back to the bed.

“Wonder where he went?”

“I don’t know. Does it matter?”

Roger rolls his eyes, “Freddie, Bri won’t. If he was, you’d be the first to know.”

Freddie tugs the duvet over him and pulls it up to his chin. Roger scoots closer and starts stealing the covers. He smiles when Roger falls asleep after a little while, long before John steps out of the shower.

John kisses Roger on the temple and Freddie on the lips, “I want to get a little bit of work done on my essay.”

“Not you too,” Freddie groans.

“Only to the end of the page, I swear.”

He reluctantly lets John go. At least John makes the effort to spend time with them. Freddie curls into Roger’s body before dozing uneasily.

* * *

Freddie wakes up when he feels shifting behind him. He cracks on eye open, thinking that it must be John coming back from the page he was writing. Dark curls complete the silhouette of the person. A part of him wants to be mad, to kick Brian back out of their bed. The larger part of him twists around and drags Brian down.

Brian doesn’t get the duvet though.

“Freddie, I’m sorry.”

Oh. Freddie blinks. Surprised that the apology is so easily wrung from Brian. It could be a bad thing though. He gets a quick peck on the cheek and decides that it isn’t.

“I didn’t mean, well I meant it, but I shouldn’t have told you to piss off.”

“No.”

Brian presses his luck and Freddie lets him closer. He doesn’t need to see Brian’s eyes to know that he thinks he’s going to be kicked out of the bed.

Really, it’s counterproductive, and Freddie’s already decided he wouldn’t. What happened to them being in sync.

“I know uni is important to you,” Freddie offers.

He isn’t going to apologize for wanting to spend time with his boyfriend.

“It wasn’t… for uni… but it felt like a uni assignment.”

“Brian?”

Brian sighs and shifts and sighs again, “I’m going to drop out. Focus on the band.”

“Brian!”

The groan from Roger tells him he’s getting too loud.

“It’s important Freddie. Queen is, I want to give her my all and I can always pick up my studies later.”

“Your education is important to you…” Freddie won’t try to talk him out of this decision, it’s what he wanted after all, “what were you writing then?”

“A letter. To my parents,” Brian quiets, “telling them. I can’t do it in person. Or over the phone.”

“I can’t see how disappointed they’re going to be in me.”

Freddie wishes he could soothe Brian that his parents won’t be disappointed, but he’s heard enough stories about Harold to know that he cares deeply for his son but doesn’t think music is good enough for him. He knows that feeling better than most.

“That’s okay, Brimi. We’re here for you, I’d just wish you’d talk to us.”

“I’m talking to you now,” Brian says softly.

Freddie laughs, “sooner, before we try to tear each other’s hearts out.”

“Sorry.”

Brian kisses him on the nose, “and I’ll try to work on it.”

John enters the room not much longer after that and curls up behind Brian. His hand tangles with Roger’s and his other arm pillows Brian’s head and just barely brushes Freddie’s. As long as he can fall asleep like this more often than not he’ll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below, or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
